El chico que me gusta
by Ahiru-san
Summary: Siguiendo una recomendación, Hikari decidió cursar sus estudios superiores en Nueva York. Allí tendrá un reencuentro con alguien que jamás pensó que llegaría a ser tan importante para ella. ¿Qué decisión tomará cuando descubra que hay un gran obstáculo en su camino?


Holo, holo!

Como soy una criminal sinvergüenza, vengo a publicar con un atraso _**IMPERDONABLE**_ un fic que había prometido escribir para **La semana del crack** del foro Proyecto 1-8 a finales del año 2013.

No me gusta dejar inconclusas las cosas que hago, y como además le prometí varias veces a Japi que terminaría este fic, sumado a que el cargo de consciencia que tenía por no haber cumplido con uno de los dos retos que yo misma me impuse me consumía lentamente, y, más encima, acabo de recuperar las ganas de escribir y de terminar todas las condenadas obras que dejé a medias (Dios quiera que me dure, por favor!)... pues por todo lo antes descrito es que me tienen aquí. Ya no podía dejar pasar más tiempo.

Sin intención de ser modesta en demasía, les aviso que no es nada del otro mundo, solo una historia para pasar el rato. Aun así, espero que les guste y que dejen review.

* * *

Mi nombre es Yagami Hikari, y me gusta Michael Washington.

Él es mi hombre ideal.

Es cariñoso…

—¡Dame un abrazo, amiga! ¡Abrazo de osooooo!

Es atento y comprensivo…

—No te preocupes, Hikari; no puedo exigirte que vengas al cine con nosotros si ese día tienes que ir al médico. Cuídate, ¿sí? ¡Y cuando pido que te cuides, lo digo en serio!

Me hace cumplidos…

—Te ves más guapa hoy. Bueno, en realidad, siempre te ves guapa, pero ahora más que de costumbre.

Sabe guardar un secreto…

—Todo lo que hemos hablado queda entre nosotros. ¡Soy una tumba!

Me comprende mejor que nadie…

—Es natural que te sientas triste. Estás en otro país, lejos de las personas que quieres. No, no digas que eres débil, porque no es verdad.

Siempre está allí para consolarme…

—Todo va a estar bien. Eres una chica fuerte y sé que saldrás adelante.

Su apoyo es incondicional…

—Recuerda que no estás sola, y que haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Y me gusta muchísimo, más de lo que había llegado a gustarme cualquier otro chico.

Pero hay un problema… y es que no puedo estar con él.

¿Por qué no? Pues… es una historia compleja, y no sería correcto revelar el porqué sin antes contar el cómo.

Nací en Tokio, Japón, y viví allí durante 18 años. Cuando cursaba mi segundo año de preparatoria, nuestra escuela solicitó a toda mi generación que rellenáramos un formulario con nuestras posibles aspiraciones laborales. En ese entonces, yo solo sabía que me apasionaba la fotografía, aunque no estaba segura de querer convertirme en una fotógrafa profesional.

Así que conversé con mi familia sobre el tema, y ellos solo pudieron aconsejarme que hiciera lo que considerara mejor, porque no podían obligarme a hacer nada que no quisiera y siempre iban a estar ahí para apoyarme, sobre todo si escogía dedicarme a algo que me hiciera feliz.

Mis mejores amigos opinaron que debía estudiar fotografía, diseño e incluso pedagogía en artes, pero nada me convencía.

Di con la respuesta que estaba buscando cuando hablé con Mimi, una amiga mía que vivió varios años en Estados Unidos. Mimi me recomendó estudiar en el extranjero porque, según ella, era una experiencia maravillosa y una oportunidad como ninguna otra para aprender un nuevo idioma y conocer otras culturas. La idea me resultó tentadora, así que comencé a indagar al respecto. Mimi me ayudó en el proceso, recomendándome pensiones para estudiantes y otro tipo de sitios en donde hospedarme. Mi hermano también participó de forma activa en este proceso porque estaba preocupado de que fuera a parar a un hostal de mala muerte o algo parecido, y mis padres se sumaron cuando fue el momento de decidir cuáles entraban en su presupuesto.

Y así, un año y medio después de haber rellenado el formulario vocacional de mi escuela, me encontraba en la pensión de mi nueva universidad en Nueva York.

La primera noche lloré. Sentí nostalgia, miedo y mucha inseguridad. Recordé a mi familia y amigos y me cuestioné si sería capaz de adaptarme a un país desconocido. Temía sentirme un bicho raro, de la delincuencia, del racismo, de no conseguir adaptarme, de que fuera todo muy difícil…

Al día siguiente debía ir a clases y no tenía ganas, así que me dediqué a pensar en el esfuerzo que mis padres y yo hicimos para que pudiera estar en donde estaba, y aquello me dio fuerzas para levantarme de la cama y prepararme para asistir a la universidad.

El primer día tuvimos una ceremonia de bienvenida para los alumnos nuevos. Todo fue bastante tranquilo, incluso hice buenas migas con un grupo de chicas japonesas que venían de Kyoto, lo cual fue un gran alivio y una enorme ayuda para mí, porque apenas llevaba un día en Estados Unidos y ya me había dado cuenta de que el inglés que me enseñaron en Japón no se parecía en lo absoluto al que se hablaba aquí.

La ceremonia terminó y los estudiantes nos dispersamos por el campus. Fui a tomar un refresco a la cafetería, aprovechando de analizar con mayor atención el horario de clases y la agenda que me habían entregado.

De pronto, un muchacho rubio de ojos azules se me acercó y dijo:

—¿Yagami… Hikari?

Lo observé, pasmada. ¿Por qué ese desconocido sabía mi nombre? ¿Por qué colocó el apellido antes que el nombre? ¿Y cómo pudo decirlo de la manera correcta si a los norteamericanos les cuesta tanto pronunciar la "r" japonesa?

—Oh, lo siento, creo que me confundí —se apresuró a pedir disculpas y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

—¡Espera! —lo llamé— ¡Sí, soy yo! ¡Soy Yagami Hikari!

El chico giró sobre sí mismo y me examinó de arriba abajo. Sonrió y se me acercó una vez más.

—¡Genial! —exclamó, para mi sorpresa, en japonés. Desde ese momento no paró de hablar en mi idioma— Mimi me contó que habías venido a estudiar aquí, así que quise conocerte. Mucho gusto.

Él extendió una mano hacia mí, y tardé un par de segundos en captar que me estaba saludando. Estreché su mano con torpeza. Aún no conseguía adaptarme a las costumbres norteamericanas, como saludar con un apretón de manos y no haciendo una reverencia, pero eran detalles que incluso dieron lugar a anécdotas divertidas más adelante.

—¿Eres amigo de Mimi? —pregunté— Qué sorpresa. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Michael —respondió—. Me llamo Michael Washington, pero no hace falta que me llames por el apellido.

—Oh, claro —asentí—, los norteamericanos suelen tratarse por su primer nombre —recordé en voz alta—. Hablas muy bien el japonés.

—Sí. Mi madre es traductora y me enseñó lo básico de los cuatro idiomas que conoce, aparte del inglés, y perfeccioné mi japonés con la ayuda de Mimi.

En ese momento, el nombre de Mimi hizo eco en mi cabeza, y comencé a atar cabos.

Recordé a un muchacho rubio, de unos trece años, que acompañó a nuestra amiga, antigua portadora del emblema de la pureza, en un viaje a Japón.

Ese chico se llamaba Michael, y tenía un compañero digimon.

—¡Oh! ¡Te recuerdo! —exclamé— ¡Tú eras el Niño Elegido de Estados Unidos! —y cuando capté que estaba hablando demasiado alto, me tapé la boca con los dedos de una mano y agaché la cabeza, avergonzada. Me había emocionado más de la cuenta al encontrar a alguien que, a simple vista, tenía tantas cosas en común conmigo.

Michael rio.

—Creo que nos llevaremos bien, Hikari.

Oír eso me hizo sentir una extraña felicidad.

Casualmente, escogí el mismo sitio que él para cursar estudios superiores, y nuestras respectivas carreras se impartían en la misma facultad. Él estudiaba artes, y yo, diseño gráfico. Él cursaba tercer año, mientras que yo apenas comenzaba a descubrir lo que era la vida universitaria y las maravillas de mi carrera.

Michael y yo nos habíamos visto por primera vez el año 2002, y en ese entonces apenas cruzamos palabra. Nunca pensé que nos reencontraríamos diez años después. Ni que seríamos amigos. Ni que él llegaría a gustarme tanto.

Conocerlo, o mejor dicho, reencontrarme con él, fue una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado. Gracias a él, casi no tuve tiempo de sentirme sola o melancólica, porque nos llevamos de maravilla desde el primer día y nos volvimos muy cercanos.

No solo era divertido salir con él, sino que, además, se ofreció a ayudarme con el aprendizaje del idioma local.

—Pronto hablarás el inglés tan fluido como yo —me aseguró—. Solo es cuestión de práctica.

Cuando yo no entendía alguna palabra o modismo, él trataba de explicármelo en japonés o de buscar sinónimos para el mismo.

—Este… "yo" es una forma de decir "hola".

Cuando un tercero hablaba demasiado rápido estando yo presente, Michael le pedía que hablase más lento, para que yo pudiera entender lo que decía.

—Es que no quiero que Hikari se sienta excluida.

Cuando me equivocaba en la pronunciación de una palabra, él me corregía con amabilidad y se esforzaba por ayudarme a notar las sutiles diferencias entre las vocales del idioma inglés.

—Se pronuncia con una especie de "a" mezclada con "e". ¡Sí, así mismo!

Y siempre que nos veíamos, me saludaba con un gran y apretado abrazo, para que yo fuera acostumbrándome a tener mayor contacto físico con los demás.

—¡Algún día tendrás que acostumbrarte! ¡Abrazooo!

Era todo tan genial que me costaba creer la suerte que tuve de conocerlo.

—Es increíble. Antes solo eras la amiga de una amiga mía, y pasaste a ser una de mis mejores amigas. Me alegro tanto de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte mejor… ¡Eres la mejor, Hikari!

Desde que nos hicimos amigos, mis días se volvieron mucho más alegres, y Nueva York dejó de parecerme tan temible como en un comienzo. Asistía a clases con energía y ganas de aprender, y mis calificaciones eran cada vez mejores.

Sin darme cuenta, el cariño que sentía por él fue creciendo. Ni siquiera noté cuándo fue con exactitud el momento en que mis sentimientos se transformaron.

Y no crean que he olvidado lo que dije al comienzo de este relato. Si conté todo esto fue para explicar por qué dije antes que no puedo estar con él.

Lo que me abrió los ojos fue una conversación que escuché de unas amigas suyas cuando iba caminando por el corredor de los casilleros. Mi intención no era espiarlas, de hecho, creo que hablaban bastante fuerte.

—Michael es una _buena amiga,_ ¿no crees?

—¡Y que lo digas!

—Nunca se lo he preguntado, pero estoy segura de que es gay.

—Ni siquiera deberías hacerlo. Lo conozco desde la secundaria y jamás he sabido de alguna novia suya.

—Es el eterno solterón y el mejor consejero.

—Y así es mejor, ¿no? Creo que no hay mujer sobre la Tierra que no desee tener un amigo gay, y Michael es de esos amigos que ya no existen, casi.

Claro, podían ser rumores infundados, pero yo misma venía imaginándomelo desde hace algún tiempo, ya que me he dedicado a observarlo desde que lo conocí, y ciertas características suyas me resultaban un poco… sospechosas.

Por ejemplo, es muy vanidoso…

—Es importante usar cremas y lociones, ¿sabes? Si no fuera porque las uso a diario, tendría la piel reseca y la cara llena de impurezas.

Es capaz de distinguir matices entre colores similares…

—¡Eso no es azul, es celeste! ¡No, no son lo mismo!

Le gustan las cosas adorables y femeninas…

—Ayer compré un colgante para celular con forma de galleta. Es que era demasiado lindo, ¿no crees?

Solo tiene amigas mujeres…

—Es que los chicos de mi edad hablan siempre de las mismas cosas: autos, deportes, sexo y mujeres. Por eso prefiero juntarme con chicas, ellas tienen buenos temas de conversación, y más variados.

No parece sentir atracción alguna por el sexo opuesto…

—¿Y para qué quiero salir a buscar chicas?

Y nunca ha tenido novia.

—No, nunca. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Estaba hecha un lío. No sabía qué hacer, así que le pedí consejos a Miyako, mi mejor amiga. Ella solo me dijo que intentara averiguar sobre sus preferencias sexuales con discreción, pero yo no sabía cómo hacerlo, ya que no tenía confianza suficiente con sus amigos y amigas de la universidad, me daba vergüenza hablarlo con Mimi y me daba pánico pensar en preguntárselo yo misma.

Al final, me decanté por la última opción porque consideré que sería la más rápida y la única que no daría pie a que se formaran malentendidos. Pensaba decirle que no tenía nada que temer, que soy de mente abierta y que nada cambiará entre nosotros porque a él le gusten los hombres. Somos amigos después de todo…

Y lamenté que solo pudiéramos ser amigos, pero no podía hacer más que quererlo y aceptarlo como es.

* * *

Un fin de semana llamé a Michael y le pedí que nos reuniéramos en un parque cercano a nuestra facultad. No lo invité al departamento en el que vivo actualmente porque mis compañeras de piso podrían interrumpirnos, y yo necesitaba que habláramos tranquilos y sin distracciones. A solas.

Consulté la hora en mi celular. Michael se estaba atrasando un poco, pero no me preocupé ni me molesté; con esto tendría tiempo para serenarme y ordenar mis ideas antes de que nos encontráramos.

Cuando lo vi a lo lejos, corriendo hacia mí, los latidos de mi corazón se descontrolaron. Me esforcé para que mis nervios no me traicionaran, respiré hondo y conté hasta diez.

Él me saludó con un gran abrazo, como solía hacer. Aún me costaba corresponder a su efusividad, dado que en mi país no somos tan demostrativos, pero los abrazos de Michael me hacían sentir bien, porque eran cálidos, sinceros y estaban llenos de cariño.

Al separarse de mí, quiso saber:

—¿De qué querías hablar, Hikari?

E incluso después de haber planeado y decidido cómo le diría todo, me había quedado en blanco.

—Michael —pronuncié, bajando la mirada. Debía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para comenzar, ¡y qué difícil resultaba!—, nosotros… somos amigos, ¿verdad?

Él frunció el ceño y me observó con extrañeza.

—Pues… claro que sí.

—Y los amigos no deberían ocultarse cosas importantes, ¿estamos de acuerdo en eso?

Oh, qué mal comienzo. Si no quería contármelo es asunto suyo, su sexualidad es algo privado. Mis palabras sonaban como si estuviera a la defensiva, o como si le estuviera exigiendo cosas que no tendría por qué exigir, y no era mi intención.

Michael ladeó la cabeza.

—Supongo que sí —respondió—. Pero, oye, ¿a qué quieres llegar?

—No es como si pudiera decirlo así, sin más. Es un tema delicado.

—Hikari, me estás asustando. ¿Pasó algo?

—No tienes que asustarte, Michael —dije en un intento por tranquilizarlo. Sonreí de lado, con una ligera sensación de angustia.

—¿De qué se trata, entonces? ¿Podrías ser más clara? —pidió.

Noté que comenzaba a exasperarse, así que me esforcé por ir al grano.

—Me has… ocultado algo, Michael, y lo sé. Pero no te culpo. Supongo que para ti tampoco era sencillo contármelo.

Levanté la vista en un gesto involuntario y me di cuenta de que Michael se había puesto muy tenso.

—Quería que habláramos sobre eso —proseguí—. Es un asunto complicado, aunque no debería serlo, en realidad.

Ya no sabía ni lo que decía. Me sentía demasiado confundida.

—¿Por qué no debería serlo? —replicó— Claro que lo es. Para mí también es complicado, Hikari.

Ahora fui yo la que permaneció muda. No supe qué contestar. Me mordí el labio y contuve el aliento, esperando a que él añadiera algo más.

—Lo siento —pronunció.

—No tienes que disculparte.

—Sí, sí tengo —insistió, bajando la mirada.

Se generó un silencio incómodo entre ambos.

En ese momento comencé a arrepentirme de haberlo citado para que habláramos sobre esto.

«Tal vez fue una mala idea. Tal vez habría sido mejor permanecer con la duda. Tal vez no debí forzar las cosas, solo esperar a que él quisiera contármelo cuando se sintiera preparado.»

—Tenía miedo de perder tu amistad, Hikari —confesó—. Si no te lo dije antes fue porque tenía miedo, ¿entiendes? Sé que fue cobarde de mi parte, y lamento que hayas tenido que darte cuenta tú sola. Debería habértelo dicho antes. Ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho —suspiró—. Qué tonto fui.

Se me humedecieron los ojos. De pronto, me sentí egoísta e insensible. ¿Qué necesidad real tuve de presionarlo para que me contara la verdad? Todo el tiempo estuve pensando en mí misma, en mi frustración, en mi amor no correspondido. Pero Michael estaba asustado, y yo le había sacado un tema que le hacía daño. ¿Qué clase de amiga era?

—No digas eso, por favor —murmuré.

—Pero aún puedo arreglarlo —dijo él, sin embargo.

—¿Qué? —musité, desconcertada.

En ese momento, Michael tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me dirigió una mirada tan intensa que me estremecí. Se me acercó de tal manera que podía sentir su entrecortada respiración y hasta contar las pecas de su nariz. Mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras mis mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Esto… ¿qué estaba pasando aquí?

Entonces, el chico que se encontraba frente a mí dijo:

—¡Hikari, me gustas!

Y me abrazó con fuerza.

…

¡¿P-Pero qué estaba pasando aquí?!

—¡Michael! —solté sin pensar, a la vez que deshacía el abrazo— ¿No que eras gay?

Al oír esto, su rostro se tornó muy serio.

Oh, sí… eso fue muy poco delicado de mi parte. Mi nerviosismo me juega malas pasadas.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que eres gay.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos segundos, los cuales se me hicieron tan largos como la espera en la fila para hacer papeleos burocráticos en la facultad.

—… Eres gay, ¿verdad? —pregunté, con total ingenuidad y convencimiento.

Michael no respondió de inmediato. Se puso de pie y mantuvo la vista fija en el piso.

—Esto —murmuré—… ¿dije algo que no debía o…?

—No puede ser —declaró, interrumpiéndome.

—¿Q-Qué cosa?

Aún no sabía por qué, pero presentí que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, y solo pude confirmar esto cuando Michael estalló:

—¡NO SOY GAY!

Esas tres palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza, una y otra vez.

En serio, ¡¿qué estaba pasando aquí?!

—¿C-Cómo? —pronuncié, perpleja.

Mi amigo me dirigió una breve mirada, alzó la vista al cielo, apretó los puños y profirió:

—¡NO! ¡SOY! ¡GAAAAAAAAY!

Lo observé con los ojos desorbitados. Esta era la primera vez que lo veía enojado.

Entonces, la verdad me golpeó como una cachetada: Todo había sido un gran, gran malentendido.

Me sentí fatal.

—¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos? —masculló, monologando a gritos— ¿Es que acaso un hombre no puede preocuparse por su aspecto sin dejar de ser heterosexual? ¡Jesús! ¡En qué mundo tan asqueroso vivimos!

Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor y noté que las pocas personas que se encontraban en el parque —aparte de nosotros— se habían dado vuelta para observarnos con estupefacción.

Michael no paraba de quejarse, pero yo ya no prestaba atención a sus palabras. Todo parecía tan irreal…

Sin poder evitarlo, estallé en carcajadas.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —preguntó Michael, malhumorado— ¿Te parece gracioso?

Pero no fui capaz de responder, porque no podía parar de reír.

Y así, a raíz de un tonto malentendido, yo, Yagami Hikari, me convertí en la novia de Michael Washington.

* * *

Si detectaron algún error que se me pasó, agradecería que me avisaran por interno, porque ya perdí la costumbre obsesiva que tenía de revisar los textos sepetecientas veces (?)

Agradecimientos especiales a las chicas del foro, que a lo largo de estos meses de ausencia intentaron hacerme volver a la comunidad. Las extrañé mucho!


End file.
